Consumers using the World Wide Web browse product listings of merchants and make purchases on selected products. Discounts are offered to consumers for their purchases. Consumer may use several payment accounts but consumers often are confused over which account to use or which image represents which card.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.